Memories and Choices
by xKISSx
Summary: Hermione feels as if she is being ripped in so many different directions. She is haunted by a love that never really existed and is being thrown into a war that she's not ready for. She has lost so much, but there is only one thing on her mind. Defeating


She sat at her windowsill seat looking out the window without really seeing anything. She rarely saw anything anymore. She was hurt in a place that she vowed no one will ever hurt her, but she slipped up, for the first time in her life she let her guard down and stopped knowing all the answers and stopped asking all the questions. It wasn't only her that was hurt others were involved, he had got hurt as well, he had hurt her, he had hurt her friends and he had hurt himself. Now that this chapter in her life had finished another had only started. He had chosen she had chosen and now there was no going back. She was, there was on other word for it, sad. She turned her head to look at her four-poster bed, a tear rolled down her cheek.  
  
"Draco stop it!" she giggled. "I can't take it any longer!" She laughed even harder.  
  
"This bed is perfect for tickling insufferable know-it-alls!" He was laughing as well.  
  
"How the hell did you get up here? You aren't a Gryffindor so you don't know the password and I thought the staircase was bewitched?" He stopped tickling her and looked straight into her chocolate brown eyes. "A guy will do almost anything for love," he said not once breaking eye contact. "Is Draco Malfoy saying he loves me?" A smirk played on her face. "That is exactly what I'm saying! I, Draco Malfoy herby pledges my love and heart to you, Hermione Granger!"  
  
She tore her gaze away from the bed. As more tears rolled down her cheeks. Did that night mean nothing? Was everything he said a lie? She had thought he changed, but obviously she had been deceived along with everyone else, even Dumbledore. She thought he loved her. How could she have been so dumb and think that he had changed? Just because he denied his father to be with her didn't mean he loved her. True, it gave them a good excuse to believe and trust him, but that could have been planned right from the start. Her mind traveled to the Great Hall.  
  
Everyone was crowded around watching the scene before them. "Draco, what is the meaning of this? What do you mean 'you won't follow me'?" Lucius's voice was like venom, it cursed through everyone in the room like venom. "I mean I won't become one of your followers! I don't wont that life anymore!" Draco's voice was coated in what was also pure venom and hatred for his father. "I have other priorities now." He put his arm around her and she caught the most torturous look from Lucius. There was a collective gasp from the whole hall. She knew she was taking his only son away from him and she knew he'd want revenge, but at this moment she couldn't be prouder of him and nothing else mattered. "You can't be serious Draco! You are aware of what she is! How could you become so weak?" Lucius was angry now, you could not only see it but feel it too. "I am not weak! I've just realized there are more important things than power! Like love!" He squeezed he more tightly, she felt so safe. "Love! LOVE? You do not LOVE her! You don't know the meaning of it! For god's sake Draco, haven't I taught you anything? She's a MUDBLOOD!" "I think that's enough Lucius, maybe it's time you left?" Dumbledore had cut in at the exact right moment, the whole hall looked about ready to curse Lucius into oblivion, everyone had their wands out except for the Slytherins, of course. Lucius knew better than to argue with Dumbledore and with one swift wave of his coat his was gone.  
  
"Hermione? Earth to Hermione!" Ron was waving a hand in front of her face. "Oh sorry Ron. Is it time to go home already?" She was dreading going home. Her Last year at Hogwarts was over, Voldemort still wasn't defeated and she didn't know what she was going to do with the rest of her life, plus, she had all these unresolved feelings for the asshole she swore not to think about. One thing she did know for sure was that she would not start anything in her life until Voldemort was defeated and she would spend every waking moment working on the cause. "Actually Herm, your not going home! We are all going back to Grimmauld place and we are going to get rid of the prick!" Ron's face had contorted with anger. He had a score to settle, he wanted revenge.  
  
"Everyone, this way!" Draco was leading them down some very dirty hall in the Malfoy manner. They were looking for Ginny. She was taken earlier that week, probably as bait, she knew this, but nonetheless she was here, following Draco's plan, fully aware that they were probably walking into a trap. Her deep caring for Ginny was the only thing keeping her here. She couldn't help but look at Harry. He was the one hurting the most, he finally realized his feelings for Ginny and they were blissfully happy, now she was taken most likely to lure Harry to them. Then her gaze traveled to Ron, this was his little sister and she knew he was tearing up inside, he had failed to protect her. Finally she looked over to Draco, she knew he was taking a big risk coming back here and she felt an upsurge of love towards him. "Here we are, now all we have to do is wait in this room. It's the room right next to the room that Voldemort spends his time in and the room that Ginny will most likely be in," all four of them walked into the room. "Pertificus Totalus!" Roared three deep voices. Everyone fell to the floor in the full body bind, all except Draco that is. She watched him as Draco walked over and shook the hand of a very thin man with red eyes and slits for nostrils and she knew she was laying eyes on Voldermort for the first time in her life. Fear rocketed through her. Not only because Voldemort was in the room and she was completely helpless, but also because she was finally realizing that Draco might not be the changed man he claimed to be. She could feel the tears coming but she refused to cry. "Draco you have done well, now move them into prime position! Move NOW! All of you," the Death Eaters picked them up and stood them against the wall. Harry, she noticed, seemed calm, but Ron, Ron was going crazy, his eyeballs were moving around frantically. "Now get the girl!" Voldemort voice was powerful for such a frail looking man. The man closest to the door on the other side of the room disappeared through it. She didn't know what to think. What was Draco doing? Didn't he know if he got to close they might kill him? But she knew reason; she knew that they wouldn't kill him because he had just completed their plan, to capture them, perfectly. She looked over to him, expecting him to smirk and laugh at her, but he didn't. His face was expressionless and his eyes were sad. This caught her of guard. What did he have to be sad about? He had just won favour with the man he had grown up worshipping.  
The door creaked open and the man walked in controlling Ginny, tied up in ropes, with his wand. She was suspended in mid air helpless, lifeless. She noticed Harry's eyes harden. Was Ginny dead? "She is not dead, just unconscious," had Voldemort just read her mind? "Although she will be and you will watch it. Our little dream team of three won't be able to do a thing to stop it!" His cold laugh echoed round the room and the few surrounding Death Eaters laughed as well. "Now where to start?" He awakened Ginny. Her eyes snapped open; looking around she found them. Ginny called out but they could do nothing, then Ginny locked eyes with Harry. Tears started to form, but she shook them away. Hermione was about to burst she needed to do something but it was impossible, she tried looking at Draco but he was determinedly not looking at her. "Crucio," Voldemort Voice boomed. She wanted to scream, Ginny screamed. Ginny's face was scrunched up in pain, she could almost feel it, pain was radiating from Ginny's body. Voldemort lifted the curse and Ginny glared at him. "Any last words my dear?" "You're nothing but a fucking, lowlife, mon-," Ginny started to yell but was cut off by Voldemort. "Crucio! Tut, tut, now we can't have that kind of language! Unfortunately you wasted your rightful last words. Now you will die!" He lifted the curse but didn't give anyone time to speak before he uttered the other. "Advada Kedvada!" A blinding green light filled the room, Harry wanted to hold her, Ron wanted to bash Voldemort, Hermione just wanted one last chat, Draco just stared with no expression and Voldemort laughed. How could he laugh? He was made of nothing but pure evil. Again she tried to catch Draco's eye but he still would not look at her so her gaze traveled to Ginny instead. They had let her drop from mid air and now she lay rigid on the floor with a look of the deepest fear on her face. She was truly beautiful, even in death. Tears formed in her eyes, she didn't care. She had just lost a friend. Harry and Ron's, however were fixed, no tears, just hatred and plans for revenge burning through them. "Who's next?" Voldemort asked cheerfully but he had no time to decide. All the windows in the room, and by the sounds of things all the windows in the house as well, smashed. A great gust of wind burst through, curtains were flying out and the Death Eaters were finding it hard to stand upright. At that moment about fifty members of the Order of the Phoenix flew into the room on brooms. Her heart lifted. The Death Eaters were out numbered. They were safe now. She looked around the room, the very small amount of Death Eaters were trying to stun as many people as possible but were failing miserably. They just succeeded in getting themselves stunned. Her eyes were searching desperately, two had disappeared. Voldemort and Draco were gone. 


End file.
